Sonic the Hedgehog Messed Up Part II
by Sparkly5000
Summary: Sequel to Part I
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! This is Sparkly 5000. This is my second story about Sonic and my characters. Enjoy the story! ----------  
  
"Hey Tails!" Metacarples said one day as he appeared next to Tails. "Can I show you something?" Tails sighed. "Sorry Metacarples," Tails said. "I have to finish the Tornado first. I'll tell you when I can." Tails went back to working. Metacarples hated seeing people not being able to do something when they wanted to do something else. "Can I help?" Metacarples asked. What have I got to lose? Tails thought. "Sure." He said. "Alright, stand back I know what I'm doing." Metacarples picked up the tornado wing and chucked it at the Tornado. "Metacarples! What do you think you're doing?!" Tails yelled. "Trust me." Metacarples said. I should have known better! Tails thought sadly. In a few seconds the wing was back on the plane and the Tornado was as good as new. "What the ....?" Tails was stunned. "I told you you could trust me!" Metacarples smirked. Tails was still stunned. "Can you come with me now? Huh? HUH?" Metacarples was getting a little impatient. "Uh.. um... sure." Tails said, still stunned. "It's about time!" Metacarples said playfully. "Now let's get going!!" Metacarples grabbed Tails's wrist and Tails was blinded by a purple light. We must be teleporting. Tails thought. Tails was right. But it was just then that Tails realized he had no idea of where he was going. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tails shielded his eyes from the purple light. After a while Tails put his hand down and the purple light disappeared. Tails was in a place he had never been in before. I looked kind of like a tropical paradise, but it almost seemed better than that. It seemed pretty weird. Then Tails noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell whether it was a huge rock or a cave. He suddenly felt a strange urge to see what was in or under that thing. Then, as if he was being carried forward, Tails started moving towards the thing. Metacarples noticed this immediately and grabbed one of Tails's tails. "Oh no you don't." he said. Tails suddenly felt the feeling go away. "How do you feel?" Metacarples asked. He looked a little worried. "Um, fine now. Hey, what's in there anyway?" Tails asked. "Oh, that? I'll tell you later. Anyway, C'mon, I'll show you around." Metacarples said. Tails agreed. They walked away from the mysterious thing.  
  
When Tails first came to this place, he thought it was just a tropical island. But he was wrong. Him and Metacarples had a fun day exploring a grassland, a mountain range, a rainforest, a prairie, and even the inside of a cave that was completely covered in jewels! Tails and Metacarples had just returned to the thing when the sun was setting. "Wanna go up to the top of the cave to watch the sunset?" Metacarples asked. "I've never really been into sunsets." Tails said. "These aren't just your average sunsets, they're better than the best sunsets ever seen on Earth." Metacarples said. "Ok, then." Tails said. Metacarples teleported him and Tails to the top of the cave. Tails knew what Metacarples meant when he said "they're better than the best sunsets ever seen on Earth". The sky was almost filled with color. Tails still had some questions for Metacarples, but he was a little bit hesitant to ask. After awhile he built up the courage to ask. "Umm.. Metacarples?" Tails said slowly. "Yeah Tails?" Metacarples answered. "I have a few questions."  
  
"Well, let's hear 'em."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Yeah." "How long?" "Well, ever since I was about 4." "Why so young?" "Well... umm.... because..." Tails noticed Metacarples suddenly looked really unhappy. Just as sudden as it came, the sad look on Metacarples's face went away. Then he started talking again "Let's change the subject. Do you have another question?" "What's in this cave?" "I'll show you when I've known you for a long time and I'm absolutely sure I can trust you to keep a secret." "Ok, I have another question, is this place on Earth?" "It's another realm right off of Earth" "Those are all my questions." "Ok." They sat silently for a few minutes watching the sunset. Suddenly Metacarples said "I think the sunset's over, better get you back to Sonic or else he'll never trust me again." "Ok." Tails said. Metacarples teleported him back to Earth. It was still daytime there. "What's going on?" Tails asked. "I'll explain tomorrow, bye Tails." Metacarples said. "Bye." Tails answered. Metacarples disappeared in a flash of purple light. 


	3. Chapter 3

Metacarples had just teleported back to the other realm. "Heh, little kids." He said rolling him eyes. "Now it's time to really go home." He walked over to the cave. "Hey! Open up!" he said knocking on the outside wall of the cave. "What's the password?" A strange voice said. "Let's put it this way, if you don't open the door now, I won't destroy the cave." Metacarples said sarcastically. The door opened. Metacarples walked in the cave. At first he was just walking through a stone passage, but after a few minutes he came into a big stone room. This was the place him and Mel lived in, for the most part. Half of the room was extremely neat and orderly. That was Mel's half of the room. The other half of the room was really messy. This was Metacarples's half of the room. Mel was sitting on the ground on her half of the room when Metacarples walked in. "Hello Metacarples," she said. "What have you been up to all day?" "Oh, not much. Just showing fox boy around out beautiful island." "Who's fox boy?" "You know, Tails." "Oh, him." Mel blushed a little, but not enough for Metacarples to notice. "Anyway, let's go to the shrine, this room is boring." "Awww.. the shine? But I've been there all day!" "I haven't." Mel sighed. "Alright." She said. On the left and right sides of the stone room, there was a passage to another place in the cave. One of them led to the shrine, the other one went somewhere else. Metacarples and Mel took the one on the left. After walking for a few minutes, they came to a winding slide. Metacarples jumped onto the slide and went down into blackness. Mel followed after a few seconds. At the bottom of the slide there was a rope ladder. They climbed up the rope ladder, which also let into blackness. At the top there was another stone passage. The passage went straight for a while, but then it curved and there was a river that was at least a half mile wide. The river was only about 6 inches deep. Metacarples jumped in and started wading across. Mel waited on the bank. "C'mon Mel!" Metacarples said. "The water's only 6 inches deep!" "Water is water Metacarples." She said. "I thought I made it clear to you I'm extremely afraid of water!" "Don't tell me I have to do that again." Metacarples said, getting a little annoyed. Mel held out her hands. "Aw man, you're 12 years old!" Metacarples groaned, walking back to the riverbank. When he got back, Mel gripped his arm really tightly. Every time the slightest wave washed on their ankles, Mel gripped his arm tighter. Metacarples was beginning to wonder if there would be any blood left in his hand by the time they had crossed the river. At last Metacarples saw the other side of the river. This is torture! At least we're almost there. Metacarples thought. After awhile, they stepped out of the river and Mel let go, leaving finger prints all over his arm. Metacarples wasn't the slightest bit happy about this. They started walking again. After about 5 minutes, the stone tunnel ended and they were in a grassy forest. The shrine was right in front of them. "Whew, we made it." Mel said. "That walk takes longer every time." Metacarples said. They walked up to the shrine. Inside was a red Master Emerald. "I'm glad to know both Master Emeralds are in good hands now." Metacarples said. "Why wouldn't they be? They're so powerful, if anything happens to them the island falls into the sea. Whoever thought the other one was green?" Mel giggled to herself. Metacarples looked at her as if she was crazy. "I don't see your point, as usual. I'm going to take a nap, see you later." Metacarples sat down next to the emerald.  
  
"But what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Try overcoming your stupid fear of water."  
  
"But what if I hurt myself?"  
  
"I can hear you scream half a light year away, don't worry, I'll be there."  
  
Metacarples yawned and in a few seconds he was fast asleep. Mel looked at Metacarples and then she looked at the tunnel entrance. "Alright Metacarples, here I go." She said. She walked off the shrine and towards the river. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I can't produce Chapters as fast as I used to, but oh well. Please review every so often.  
  
------------  
  
Metacarples was starting to stir. The moon was shining brightly in his face. Since he hadn't heard Mel scream he assumed everything was okay. But after he walked towards the river, he saw something that terrified him.  
  
Mel was lying face down in the water. Metacarples run as fast as he could and shook her around a little. "Mel!! Mel!! Are you alright?!" he cried, but it was no use. Mel wouldn't move. Metacarples closed his eyes. His lifelong friend was gone forever just because he was sick of walking her across the river. "I'm sorry, Mel." he whispered. Then he heard Mel's voice say: "You gullible sucker!"  
  
Mel was sitting up, looking at him. "Mel! You little!!!" Metacarples growled. "I can't believe I fell for that!!!" Mel laughed.  
  
"I still am a little unhappy with you for trying to get me to come in the in the water alone." She said. "Yeah, well, you got your revenge, right?" Metacarples asked. "Not quite..." Mel jumped out of the water and onto the bank.  
  
Metacarples jumped onto the bank too. Suddenly, a huge flame burst out of the ground.  
  
"AAHHH!!" Metacarples screamed, tripping over a rock and falling backwards into the river. Mel was in hysterics. "Please Mel!! Make it go away!!" Metacarples cried. "Admit it. You're as scared of fire as I am of water!!" Mel said. "Okay!! Fire scares me!!" Metacarples confessed. The flame went away. Metacarples wasn't happy at all.  
  
"Well, see you later. I have other things to do." Mel said. Metacarples watched her disappear in the pink light.  
  
------  
  
"Man!! I can't believe those stupid brats got us again!!" said Gails. Her and Shadow were morning for their last lost against Metacarples, Mel and Knuckles. "We need some better plans." She added. "Well, there's not much we can really do. They have those powers! If it weren't for them..." Shadow said. "Yeah, if it weren't for them..." an evil smile crept across Gails's face. "What are you plotting this time?!" Shadow asked. "You'll see." Gails said.  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 4 is done. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, so you're saying you went through the mountains, through the rainforest, and then into a cave completely lined with multi-colored jewels?!" Tails was telling Sonic and Knuckles about the realm Metacarples showed him. "That's right!" Tails answered. "That sounds like quite a place!" Knuckles said. "When do I get to go?!" Sonic jokingly asked. "Don't get too excited, Sonic." Knuckles said. "I doubt this is all true. I'll believe is all the day I see it!"  
  
"Well Knuckles," Mel said. "That day just happens to be today. You wanna come?" "Where'd you come from?" Sonic asked, surprised. "I have a way of getting around without anyone else knowing about it. Anyway, are you coming or not?" Mel asked. "Well, sure! Why not?" Knuckles answered. "Okay, here we go." Mel grabbed Knuckles's wrists, and then they were gone.  
  
Mel and Knuckles went to the same places Metacarples and Tails went and was amazed as much as Tails was. But then when they got through all of the other places, Knuckles got really excited because he was sure the jeweled cave was next. "This is the best part of all of the island, at least that's what I think." Mel said. They walked through a short cave passage way for while, but then they walked out into an open place. "This place is cool, much better than Metacarples's jeweled cave!!" she said.  
  
Knuckles agreed with her. There were a bunch of at least 50ft waterfalls, and every rock around in the waterfalls was multi-colored.  
  
"See? Isn't this the best place here?"  
  
"Uhh.. yeah..." Knuckles was a little stunned.  
  
"And can you guess where we're going now?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Behind the waterfalls!!"  
  
Mel teleported Knuckles behind the waterfalls. Now they were in what looked like a cave with multi-colored walls. At Knuckles's feet, there was the biggest blue gem Knuckles had ever seen. He picked it up, and it was bigger than his head! Then he noticed there were a lot of them in different colors lying on the floor. "Hey Mel, what are these?" He asked, showing her the gem. "That? It must have fallen off the ceiling." She pointed up, and the ceiling was lined with the same multi-colored gems.  
  
Knuckles had a few questions, and without wasting any time, he said: "Mel, I have a few questions."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Where's Metacarples?" Mel snickered. "He's mad at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I brought the fire to life."  
  
Knuckles was confused.  
  
"Don't ask." She said.  
  
"Okay, and what's with that jeweled cave Tails told me about?"  
  
"Metacarples and me have our own secret places on this island. His secret is that cave, and mine is this place."  
  
"Okay, and what's that big rock Tails said made him feel weird?"  
  
"Oh, that? Maybe... It's best for you to see it."  
  
Mel teleported them out of the waterfalls. The were right in from of the cave. 


End file.
